The Puppeteer
by Nubitox
Summary: Harry being transported by a wierd snake scepter into the lands of A song of Ice and Fire. Follow him on his new adventure, with new challenges, new friends. Allies and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognized, I'm not making any money off of this fiction.

The Puppeteer

The sun is a harsh companion of man. Without water it will take your life, without caution it will brake you down. One such man whom would be agreeing to these words is lumbering along like a reanimated corps.

This adventurer who is in search of water, and shelter from the unforgiving glare of the sun.

He would if he had had the time to plan his trip, brought with him some water, and maybe even a blanket too.

Anyone who would be visiting these unforgiving lands without provisions, or a canteen with water would be called mad with good reason.

But fear not this mans legend is only starting.

Harry Potter. Boy who lived. Ender of dark times. Conquester of Evil. Fabled master of death, or as he will modestly call himself. A person of vague interest.

One would believe that one with so many titles, and accomplishments would be a straight backed, and impeccable dressed man. But no this one is wearing a gray t-shirt which is showing his loosing battle against dehydration.

A pair of blue denim jeans is clinging to his legs all dusty with sand, marking his loss of traction in the fine grained sand, and a pair of shoes that would no doubt be comfortable in a urban Environment.

This Young man is what you would call not dressed, nor ready for the challenge that is thrown at him by fate.

* * *

But let me start my story at a point a little further into the past.

Harry James Potter, 25 years old. A dueling instructor at "Sticks, and Twigs" a small business that teach Dueling, Empowering magics and how to use what you got.

The defeater of Lord Voldemort, and savior of Wizarding kind. A polite, and private man, and many other things.

Onto the story.

Harry Potter is walking through the streets of Diagon ally on his way to the ministry of magic for a quick lunch break with his best friends.

Having donned muggle clothing to blend in as best as he can because the secret entrance is in a public phone booth in muggle London.

He walks with fast steps towards his destination, just as he sees an old lady dropping something looking like a small scepter designed like a wooden snake.

Having seen her drop it, and assuming that since she is carrying it, that she would have need for it. Bends down to pick it up, only to suddenly be compelled to say a sentence that pass through his mind making him hiss in parseltongue. "Winter is coming."

With a sudden surge everything goes black.

He crouch low, and whips out his wand, slowly spinning around. He checks the area, and sees no threats. After making sure the area is clear he starts to assess his situation.

The thing he knows is that he is stranded in a what seems like a desert.

Being magically exhausted, with no food nor water, and apperation and portkey seemingly not working. "well shit, you really outdone your self this time Potter."

Starting to make plans for his immediate departure. Which consist of choosing a way to go, checking what he got in his pockets, and grumbling about life being out to get him.

Not really having any points of reference he hopes a point me spell would do the trick. Pulling out his wand he mutters under his breath. "Point me town,"

Being master of his own magic his wand waves back and forth a couple of time before settling on a straight course.

Being distrustful of his new situation he marks the way the wand is pointing and takes a stroll in a circle and stops and checks if the wand is keeping its position true. "well I guess it's better to have something to follow, than nothing."

Trudging along after the path of the wand, he was going to walk for what would seem like a unattainable goal.

He would be walking for two days. Only stopping to do his little control check of his spell at times.

* * *

Harry is tired, dead tired.

And the sun, the thrice damned sun, he has no protection against sun rays. Burning his skin red and making it blemish after walking in the harsh sun for so long.

He would cast a cooling charm regularly just to keep the oppressing warmth at bay, but the short comings of the cooling, or warming charm is that its not really cooling or heating you, it just tricks the body, or thing into believing its cool.

It is a spell that should be used with caution because you can still freeze to death if you use warming charms, and you can still burn to death if you use the cooling charm.

Keeping his emerald green eyes at the horizon making up illusions in his mind that he could see towers in the distance. That it would just be a matter of a few hours left until water, food, and shadows would be in his grasp.

Little did he know that what he though to be an Illusion in reality was the city of Astapor.

* * *

Seeing the towers growing bigger, was one of the greatest reliefs in Harry's life.

He would not die out here, he squared his shoulders, and started to walk with renewed vigor.

The first house he encountered was a small farm, the elderly man and woman was working on their field. With two youthful men helping them.

They all where used to an life to farming, Harry could see it on their bodies, the elderly where starting to go with a hunch, and the youths had a broad, and powerful build.

Harry did not wast any time, he located a water barrel and approached the farmers, as he came closer he could hear some snippets of conversation, and realization struck.

"I knew I was across the borders, but this must be some kind of Arabic town. Portkey conjuring is no easy feat, and making one to transport me this far has to be made by someone very powerful. I really hope its not a new dark wizard after me. After Voldermort I have had enough excitement for a lifetime."

Realizing that he would not be understood through spoken words, he gesticulated towards the water barrel, and making a cup with his hands, and at the same time trying to showcasing his battered skin.

He obviously did something right, because the old man made a approving gesture back at him, and the old wife did seem to look concerned.

Putting his hands down in the barrels, feeling the cool liquid encase his hands soothing his aching skin. He almost jumped in with his whole body, but restrained himself, it would not do to go and contaminating the water.

So he sighed to himself and just cupped his hands drawing some water into them, and began drinking.

* * *

He was lucky the family was generous with what little they had, they allowed him to drink their water, eat some of their bread, and even allowed him to sleep in the barn through the night.

Feeling he had overstay his visit, and feeling immensely indebted he fumbled through his pockets and retrieved a galleon. He pulled out the coin an kept an good eye on the family as he did so. He was going to gauge how much the shiny gold coin would surprise the family. As it became evident that carrying around gold coins was not something everyone did, he decided that giving the family three galleons, and that would have to suffice as a payment for their troubles.

Ha placed them in the hands of the old man. Closed the old mans fist around them, and gave them all a smile, and a mumbled. "Thank you". Turned around, and started to leave only to turn back when he heard quiet footsteps following him, and when he fully turned only to see the old woman standing in front of him with tears in her eyes, and stretching out to pull him into a hug.

He broke off the hug, and left the house, and the little family.

He was grateful for their help, but he had not had anymore than 30 galleons in his pocket when he had "left" from London, and until he could get home he would have to guard what he had.

His next destination was clear. He was walking to the greater city, there he should be able to get in touch with some kind of police, and from there get back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Being confronted by impressive gates which would intimidate anyone having miss deeds in their mind, and would have any enemy thinking twice before attacking. This wall that has been made with great skill and by experienced hands, it is a shame our lone hero is used to these kind of monumental sights by working closely with the staff at Hogwarts as an independent dueling instructor. But it would be wrong to state that he ignored them, because quite rudely he was stopped by an outstretched and unmovable hand by a a guard before he could pass through.

The guard with a hand on Harry's chest said something with a calm but firm voice and at the same time he gesticulated to his side where he could see a group of soldiers sitting by a table, and writing something in a small leather bound book, turning further to the line of people that he had passed in his haste to get into the city.

Harry got the message of getting in line to get registered. So he just nodded his head, and turned and walked towards the end of the line.

"_No way I'm standing in this line any longer. Besides I though registration of citizens was something that was done in the past."_

So gripping his wand tenderly in his holster, and checking if there was anyone looking directly at him, as there was none he muttered a notice me not charm under his breath.

Checking if his spell was active he poked the man in front of him in the back with his finger and observed the mans action. The man turn around, and seemed puzzled for a second, then turned back, and seemed to swat after a fly.

Confident that his spell was a success, he went towards the gate guard once more, and passed the gate, not giving it another thought.

The atmosphere of the city where busy. People was walking everywhere , children playing, mothers gossiping, and men arguing, and having hefty discussions.

One of the first tings he noticed was the men clad in black armor, standing around with stony faces, and without giving away as much as an flicker of the eye.

The other thing he could not miss where the total lack of anything electric. It was still far from night, so the use of lamps were not necessary, but still, there is always someone with an radio playing if your at a market, and all he could hear was two people playing a guitar, and a flute.

Finding this strange, and taking into account that almost anyone where carrying some kind of melee weapon, either in the form of a sword or a little dagger. He came to the conclusion that he would have to keep low, and observe the proceedings of the city before he would do something Gryffindorish.

"_The time is ripe for my inner Slytherin to come out, and play." _So seeing that his spell is still at work, he walk casually past a fruit booth, and plucked with him some grapes, and oranges. _"This will have to suffice at the moment. I also need some other clothes to blend. As useful as the notice me not charm is, its not omnipotent and has been known to fail at crucial times. So where to go, where to go. Gotcha!"_

As he was scanning the surroundings, there where a couple of cloths merchants, but there where really not too many people around them to making it easy to filch some cloths without it getting noticed, but as he almost resigned himself to just take the chance, he saw a booth partially hidden between some ox carts.

A steady stream of customers would go there, it did seem like the booth had an sale of some sort. He closed in on the table checked what was on the table, and in easy to reach piles around the booth, and choose some brown slacks, and an off white shirt that would cover his skin, and still be loose enough to catch the drafts of wind sweeping the city streets.

Happy with the catch of the day, he went into the shadows of a doorway, and started dressing in the new cloths, and begged the heavens that his notice me not charm would not fail when he was standing with his ass in the air.

While the change of cloths went well, just as he were leaving the doorway he was knocked down by a young woman, probably around 16 years.

In the clash she had run headlong into his chin, and kneed him in the thigh, so while he was seeing stars, and feeling the constricting, and tensing of his muscle. She was shaking off the shook of hitting someone, and scrambled to get up.

Coming around from the hit in the chin, Harry tried to stand up, and was partially successful, but before he could get fully erect, the young women was in his face with burning brown eyes. She started to yell profanities at him, he did not need to be a master at martial arts to read what her body was telling him. He had had enough rows with Hermoine to know that she was saying that it was all his fault, and that he had no business standing right where she was running, and probably several other colorful insults.

While she was standing there yelling at Harry he started to smile while he reminiscence about the bushy haired female.

The young woman thought he was mocking her, and started to yell even louder, and started to draw attention to them.

This shock Harry out of his memory fog, and his eyes snapped to hers and he let some of his power to reign free. This caused the woman to shut up, and take a step back. Suddenly not feeling so safe at the close proximity to the man in front of her.

Taking control of his magic once again he noticed a bracelet on the ground beside them, so he picked it up. The woman being watchful of his action even after the oppressing feeling had left.

She was obviously distrustful of him as he went to pick up her bracelet he saw that she was preparing to do something, but that stopped as soon as he held it out to her with a smile.

With a gingerly move she retrieved the bracelet from his hand, and brushed some dust from it before putting it back on her slim wrist while a smile ghosted across her features.

With that thankful expression Harry suddenly decided to try to communicate with one of the natives. "Hello. My name is Harry Potter."

She adopted this puzzled face when she heard him talk.

He sighed and went through very deliberating motions. _"__Now I feel like Tarzan." _"Harry Potter." He repeated slowly while pointing at his own chest.

Something clicked in her, and she giggled as he said that, but she did the same motions and said. "Tahiri Shayak."

Thanks for your reviews, I was really not expecting any before I got up around 40k words or something, I don't often read stories before they hit a certain word count myself.

As for relationship I'm keeping that open because I find it more natural that he would be with more than one girl through his life.

**A little warning:I have not read the books, so I guess you can say that everything in this story is made up. I may pause or slow down the game around the Iron throne to get Daenerys, and Harry into the "fight."**


	3. Information

**Sorry not a new chapter but some useful pointers.**

Okay, I got to clear somethings up.

First of all why Harry did not use a spell to conjure up food or water is because I want to restrict the effects of magic. Yes he could conjure up water and food, but in my version I want conjured food and water to be without nutrients, it will give you taste, and texture, but will not sustain you.

The same goes for translation, whats the fun in making things easy. It seems that in westeros most people talk English, but on the other side of the pond its seems there are a lot of different cultures, and languages. This is manly why I introduce my OC, she is just an stepping stone into the story. I believe I got some nifty plans for what's to come, and maybe it will surprise some of you.

I was going to put it into the story but I forgot, and I see the error of my ways.

I will give a special thanks to Tainted Blood Lust, because he gave me pointers on what to improve on. I kind of knew everything he said, but getting pointers on what to improve and what part of it helps.

Its hard as hell to correct my writing, because I see that its not super fluent to read, but I can't seem to see whats wrong with it, but I know something is wrong.

This is why I started to write, and I only ask for patience while I try to correct these flaws.  
Another point is that I am currently renovating my house, and working from 06-19, so writing will be mostly in weekends.


End file.
